


summer fever

by zeromiles



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, TWICE (Band)
Genre: AtLA AU, Avatar Momo, F/F, Fire Nation Royal Jeongyeon, Kyoshi Warrior Nayeon, Nonbender Nayeon, Water Tribe Royal Mina, i plan to incorporate all the girls in this somehow, there will be more coming!!!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-02-28 04:20:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13263564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeromiles/pseuds/zeromiles
Summary: all we do: Avatar Hirai Momo travels to Kyoshi Island in order to learn about her past lives and meets a certain Kyoshi Warrior who's painted smile lights more than just the Avatar State in her.morning to morning (just us two): a spinoff from the main story ; the princess of the Northern Water Tribe and heir to the throne Myoui Mina, and how she meets the forgotten daughter of the Fire Nation royal family, Yoo Jeongyeon.





	1. all we do

**Author's Note:**

> i love avatar

"Do- do you wanna spar?" Momo asked hesitantly.

 

Nayeon looked at her, amused. "Are you asking me if I want to fight the Avatar, master of all four elements, the guy who's supposed to save the world and have saved the world a million times? Really?"

 

Momo shrugged. Being the strongest Kyoshi Warrior on the island had to mean something, right? She was the Avatar, but looking at Nayeon's sharp fans and strong muscle under her heavy armor, she had no doubt Nayeon could hold her stance against her, even if not for a long time.

 

And- fighting was all she knew. Since she was little, it was constantly driven into her head the reason she was given her power, her gifts of the elements. It was to fight whatever was disturbing the peace, whether people or forces of nature or the Unagi in the ocean. Her life was built on training. Her relationships were built on who was stronger and who was weaker.

 

"I don't think this will be an easy fight. That's not why I asked you." Momo said slowly. She looked into Nayeon's eyes. They were a dark brown, and the only uncovered part of her made-up face. "Unlike most of the general population, I don't look down on the Kyoshi Warriors." And Nayeon knew that. "Also, I haven't mastered firebending yet."

 

Her lips curled into a smile. "Fine," Nayeon sparkled at her, and gripped her fans tighter. "We fight til we're no longer able to."

 

"Sounds good to me."

 

 

 

 

 

 

They fight on the beach.

 

It's good for both of them. Nayeon's spent her whole career running in the sand for stamina training, and it gives Momo access to natural resources, like the ground and the ocean. Thank fucking god for the ocean.

 

Nayeon doesn't even use her whole set of armor, leaving only her arm guards and gloves and fans. "It's only going to slow me down," she explained. "I need to be fast around someone like you."

 

Momo wasn't sure whether or not to feel insulted. Nayeon _does_ need to be fast. But didn't she think Momo could hurt her? Without her armor, gaps are everywhere. Momo could attack anywhere with her bending (they'd decided beforehand Momo could use any element she wanted). Nayeon only had her body. Momo had the whole world.

 

"Are you ready?" Nayeon called from the opposite side of the beach. Momo nods in reply, falling back into the fighting stance she'd spent years honing. It wasn't often she fought nonbenders, but the difference between how she fought them and benders could be fatal.

 

Nayeon seems to prepare herself as well, bringing her fans to the center of her chest and breathing in, collecting _chi_. Then she opens her eyes, fast, and Momo is struck- taken aback by how much she looks like Avatar Kyoshi, and how beautiful she is.

 

It was a mistake. Nayeon is much, much faster than what she showed at the demonstrations. Faster without the armor slowing her down. Faster because she's battling an opponent she _knows_ she can try hard on. She's at Momo in a flash, and it's only the muscle memory thanks to years of training that keeps Momo from being hit by her fans.

 

Using air to push herself, she flies back on a gust of wind. She brings the sand in front her up like a wall, and hardens it to be used as a shield. Nayeon hits hard rock instead of a body, and frowned. It would leave scrapes on her fans.

 

Momo's got control of herself now. The ocean is at her beck and call, a whirlwind she shapes into whips that lash at her opponent. Nayeon dodges them, flipping and jumping quicker than Momo thought was possible. But she gets a lucky break- her water wraps around a bare ankle and tugs Nayeon backwards, face in the sand. She's back up in no time.

 

They're both breathing heavy, but Nayeon smirks at her and calls, "Feeling tired already, Avatar?"

 

"Not unless you are," Momo taunts back. "I hope you know I'm technically your superior. I _invented_ these techniques of yours."

 

Nayeon laughs at that, and it's a bit breathtaking, the way her mouth opens up happily to reveal a bunny-toothed smile.

 

Unfortunately, Momo doesn't have any breath to waste.

 

Nayeon's at her again, this time up close: kicking and twisting and lashing out with her fans. Momo continuously summons more and more of everything, ice daggers made from the sea water and boulders from the ground beneath them and wind pressure, pushing Nayeon farther and farther back.

 

It's hard though, and Momo has never been great at close combat, and suddenly (but not surprisingly) she makes a miscalculation and the bits of dirt she'd been pushing up to trip Nayeon in her light step trips _her_ , and she hastily steps back but it's too late, Nayeon's got her chance- she jabs at Momo, hits areas on her forearms and stomach and calves, she forgot Kiyoshi Warriors are _fucking chi-blockers_ \- she falls, bending no longer responding to her, legs and arms locked out of submission. On the ground, she stares up at the sky. The sun is much harsher here than at the Northern Air Temple is, she notices.

 

Nayeon pokes her head above her, blocking out the sunlight. Momo can see her sweat, it's wiped away parts of her makeup, but she still manages to look extraordinarily gorgeous with her baby hairs out of their perfect hold and her bright, bright grin. "I won," she says, then pauses as if it's not extremely obvious.

 

"You did," Momo tells her. She can't feel her limbs. Kyoshi Warriors were scary. Nayeon notices this, and hits different pressure points so hard that Momo flinches, then starts to gain feeling again. " _Ahhhh_ , shit!"

 

Nayeon giggles, and flops down next to her. The sand is steaming and so is the sun, but that doesn't excuse Momo's flaming cheeks. Nayeon doesn't mention it.

 

"You were a good fight."

 

Momo turns her head to look at her.

 

"Maybe you'd be better if you mastered firebending."

 

She snorts and turns away again, to Nayeon's laughter and a light, happy feeling in her chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i uh. cant write action scenes


	2. morning to morning (just us two)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a spinoff from the main story ; princess of the Northern Water Tribe and heir to the throne Myoui Mina meets the forgotten daughter of the Fire Nation royal family Yoo Jeongyeon.

It's been years since the Avatar Aang and King Zuko made peace amongst the two kingdoms, but even more years of unrest had laid among the citizens. Especially with the older generation in the Water Kingdom; they still believed the Fire Nation as beasts who ransacked their land for personal gain. Mina's own grandmother, a child in the time of Aang, had told her many stories of what she remembered as a child. Poverty, fights every day, the men and young boys of her tribe going off in dozes to fight and never returning.

 

Mina didn't hold any personal grudges herself, but as the future ruler, she thought of her country and it's past. She would keep the peace, but never give in. She wouldn’t give into the other side either- no matter how much the elders declared that the Fire Nation were conspiring against them, she would be fair. She would rule fairly, not with bias, not even when it was driven into her mind to think anything that wasn’t blue a red flag (ha, _red_ flag).

 

But still.

 

 

 

 

Mina and Jeongyeon meet when they’re nine years old.

 

It’s at a meeting of Nation officials and royals- Mina holds on tight to her mother’s hand during the afterparty, where there’s far too much tall women in heels and old people who tell her how much she’s grown, how tiny a baby she was. Mina doesn’t care. Mina doesn’t even remember, for that. Her father and grandmother are already greeting the hosts this year (the Fire Nation Emperor and Empress) and her mother gives Mina’s hand a squeeze, then leaves her alone to join them.

 

Her mother’s just as awkward as she is, Mina knows. Born to a lower ranking official family, the nation barely accepted her as queen when she first married their heir prince. At least now she’d proved her worth. Her social clumsiness, maybe not so much.

 

For all the officials there were in the nations (a lot) and for all the meetings of officials she went to (a lot more), there really wasn’t a familiar face in sight. Mina sighed, and leaned against a wall, hoping no one would notice some girl by herself, even if she _was_ dressed in the most ridiculously expensive robes and _was_ adorned with unmistakably royal, Northern Water Tribe features- she was good at erasing her presence if she wished.

 

”Hey,” Mina winced. Clearly not as good as she thought. She turns to look, and it’s not some important general she’s supposed to know the name of or an acquaintance of her father’s. It’s a girl her age, with short short hair and wide eyes. As young as they are, makeup is a formality for events like these, and her eyelids were lightly dusted with orangey glitter. A golden pendant with a flame imprinted on it sparkled on her robes.

 

”Hi,” Mina said carefully back.

 

”Where’re you from?”

 

As if it wasn’t obvious enough. “I’m from the Northern Water Tribe. My name is Mina.”

 

It didn’t seem to strike a bell in the girl’s head, which was interesting. Almost everyone in high ranking offices knew about Myoui Mina, heir to the throne and one of the best water-bending prodigies they’d seen in years since Avatar Aang.

 

“Cool. Name’s Jeongyeon. I’m from here, the Fire Nation.” And as if _this_ wasn’t obvious enough either. She had the striking features of the ladies Mina had seen in books documenting Fire Nation Fighters during the war. Mina wondered vaguely if she was some kind of descendant, officials tended to stay from the same high ranked families they came from.

 

”Anyways, isn’t this place just so boring?” Jeongyeon joined Mina’s spot on the wall. She scooted over. Jeongyeon didn’t notice, or at least pretended not to notice. “Wanna leave?”

 

”I-“ _I can’t._ The words failed to leave Mina’s mouth. _I can’t, because I have to greet the officials and look royal-like and look strong and let people get a good look at me, so they won’t look down on a female heir like they did with my grandma, and I have to stay put like my mom always tells me to do and- I can’t._

 

Her mouth felt dry. Jeongyeon shrugged. “It’s fine if you don’t wanna, but I’m getting outta here. And I live here, y’know, so I know some pretty places. Feel free to follow.” And she turned and left, and Mina stared at her back. She held her head up high, shoulders opened broadly. She looked the very epitome of strong, dependable. The leader Mina wanted to be, was _told_ to be wanted to be from the very moment she was born.

 

Mina followed Jeongyeon.

 

 

 

(“It’s gorgeous,” Mina breathed.

 

”It is, isn’t it?” Jeongyeon beamed at her, but Mina was entranced by the sight before her: thousands and thousands of fireflies glowing in the night, glaring brightly even with the lights from inside projecting out. The buzz of the people died, and the soft calling of the crickets took over instead.

 

It was the first time Mina truly understood the beauty of this rough and unruly nation that was whispered to her to be called the enemy. It wasn’t the ice cold perfectness of her home in the North, and it wasn’t the freedom of the Air Nomads Momo constantly told her about. But it was fiery, and brilliant, and relaxed, and subtle in the least subtle way possible. The beauty of the Fire Nation shone through the darkness that Mina associated with it’s name, just as the fireflies lit up the night view, lit up the glitter on Jeongyeon’s bright, bright eyes.)

 

 

 

 

 

Princess. Princess. Princess.

 

Mina didn’t understand how she could have been so _stupid_.

 

The pendant, for god’s sake, the pendant.

 

A flame! The symbol of the Fire Nation Royalty!

 

Yoo Jeongyeon, third and youngest princess of the Fire Nation Royal Family. It’s not like Mina didn’t hear her name before, know her name by heart and soul as her grandmother whispered to her _That is your enemy. She is your age. You must prove your worth._

 

It was just-

 

Mina looked at Jeongyeon, Jeongyeon with her wildly curled hair and not-put-on-correctly robes and her relaxed demeaner and thought to herself unconsciously, there was _no_ way this girl would be the princess, the girl she was taught to hate.

 

Jeongyeon wasn’t even the heir. Third in line, and still was taught to be an enemy.

 

Mina didn’t want to consider Jeongyeon an enemy. She couldn’t, not after the kindness and secret beauty she was shown that night. She wouldn’t.

 

 

 

 

_In due time._

 

"Who's the letter from?" Jeongyeon asks in curiosity, peering over Mina's shoulder. 

 

Mina continues reading. "A friend," is all she says.

 

Jeongyeon reads out the sender address from the back. "Kyoshi Island. Hirai Momo. Hirai Momo? Sounds familiar. Is she some Water Tribe royal member I should know the name of or something?"

 

She almost snorts. Imagine being a noble and not knowing the name Hirai Momo off the top of your mind. Imagine clueless, idiotic, messy Momo as a noble! "She's not a royal. She's the Avatar."

 

"Ohh, the Avatar." Jeongyeon muses. "Wait, the Avatar? You're pen pals with the Avatar?"

 

"I've known her longer than I've known you." Mina informs her. "Airbender Avatars learn waterbending first out of the other elements. We're the same age, we had the same master. We took lessons together. I've got to say she was trained a lot harsher than I was, however."

 

"It must suck to be the Avatar. So much responsibility. The whole, you know, _protect the peace otherwise you're a failure_ shebang. That must be a lot of pressure. And she's the same age as _us_."

 

Mina hums in agreement, but thinks, _Isn't that exactly what I'm doing?_ Heir to the throne since birth. Being forced to protect the peace but facing opposition from half the population and the entire Council of Elders. It _was_ a lot of pressure.

 

Jeongyeon wouldn't know.

 

Jeongyeon, wouldn't understand.

 

And maybe that was the most infuriating of all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im actually not sure how i feel about this chapter. it was a bit rushed. eventually this entire ending might be changed completely dhshshhs
> 
> anyways why is the mood of this chapter so different from the first... jeongmi are depressing
> 
> (also if u havent noticed, it ends in the same timeframe as the first chapter with momo in kyoshi island, theyre all grown up now!)


End file.
